Missed You
by bbfan
Summary: After being away for two weeks, Gibbs gets a nice welcome back from Abby. PWP One-shot.


DISCLAIMER: NCIS and its characters are the property of DPB and CBS. This story was written for entertainment purposes. No money involved what so ever. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>TITLE: Missed You<br>AUTHOR: bbfan  
>SUMMARY: Gibbs, Abby and the elevator.<br>CATEGORY: PWP Romance  
>SPOILERS: None<br>PAIRING: Gibbs/Abby  
>RATING: M<br>WARNINGS: Graphic, Sexual Situations, Language  
>AUTHORS NOTES: This is for the last Hiatus 2011 prompt 'Hello, there.' Not beta'd. One-shot. Complete.<p>

Gibbs had heard the scuttlebutt that Abby was home from her conference that took her away from him for two whole weeks. It was the longest they had been away from each other since they had become a couple. He stepped into the elevator and quickly punched the button that would take him down to her lab.

As the doors opened the most beautiful sight stood before him. She must have been on her way to see him. Quickly, before he could step out, she pushed him back until he hit the wall, following him in. With the doors barely shut, she hit the emergency stop button, turned towards him, landing in his arms.

It wasn't long before she was kissing him hard. Her tongue slipped in to tangle with his. They dueled, stroked, sucked until they both were breathless. It was then that he had noticed her hands hadn't been idle.

He felt her hand travel down the front of his shirt until it rested on his belt. With quick and precise movement she had his belt undone and his zipper down. Before he could say anything, she was down on her knees, her hand snaking its way into his boxers.

"Hello there…" she said, her voice thick with desire, as she grabbed his hardening dick into her hand.

'_God…'_

Gibbs shook his head not totally believing what he had just heard.

"Abby, did you just talk…" his words were cut off when she swallowed him whole, the head of his cock miraculously nudging the back of her throat. God, that wonderful mouth of hers. So wet, tight and warm. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as his hips pumped forward, trying to keep himself sheathed within her mouth.

Abby slowly pulled off of him. "What was that, Jethro…" she asked, stroking him hard, her warm breath and then tongue on his sac, sending an electrical shock all the way up his spine.

"Nothin…" he growled, as he felt her fingertips brush over his weeping head.

Gibbs groaned softly when her lips closed around him again. Quickly, before it became too much, he reached down with one of his hands and pulled her hair back so he could watch her.

Abby's bright, green eyes landed on his hooded blue ones. He watched, mesmerized by seeing his cock move in and out between her swollen lips. As if on cue, she tightened them on him and sucked him in deeper.

"God, Abbs…" he hissed behind gritted teeth, trying desperately not to grab her head, hold it there and fuck her mouth hard.

It was as if she could read his mind. She grabbed both of his hands and placed them on her head. His fingers immediately tangled in her hair. That simple movement showed just how much she trusted him. He wouldn't hurt her for the world, but God, she knew he wanted more.

Gibbs began to thrust in her mouth, holding her head still. Abby relaxed her throat as he began to pull out as much as he could, before plunging himself back in. Each time, the head of his cock bumped the back of her throat, eliciting a soft moan from her that vibrated along the length of his cock. The feeling was absolutely amazing.

Suddenly, without any warning, he felt her hand on his sac, her fingers gently closing on his balls. Her very talented fingers began to caress him, teasing and tormenting him the whole time he was moving in and out of her sweet mouth. The tension began to coil and crawl up his spine, the pleasure spreading through him like a fire. He was so close.

As his breathing quickened, Abby must of felt and sensed how close he was. She began to suck at him madly, her mouth and tongue moving over his head every time he pulled out. He was panting now, his hips moving erratically, his cock hitting the back of her throat harder.

Then he broke.

"Fuck!" Gibbs' eyes screwed shut, his head slammed back against the elevator wall as the fire exploded low in his body as his orgasm overtook him. He growled and went rigid, his cock pumping uncontrollably down her throat. Abby tightened her lips around him, swallowing repeatedly, making sure she got every bit that he had to offer.

The pleasure tore at the base of his spine, pounding along every nerve. All he could do was pump into her mouth as wave after wave hit him full force. It left him panting and jerking against her mouth. He held onto her head, more for support as his legs began to fail him.

When he finally opened his eyes, he found her still sucking and licking at his softening dick, cleaning up the last traces of his semen. After she was finally satisfied he was clean enough, she gently slipped her mouth off of him, tucked him neatly back into his pants and zipped him up.

Gibbs quickly grabbed her by the shoulders, bringing her up, framing her face and kissing her hard. The taste of him mixed with the taste of her sent his head spinning for the second time. With oxygen becoming an issue, he laid his forehead against hers.

Gibbs looked into her eyes and smiled. Remembering what she had said at the beginning of all this, he couldn't resist teasing her.

"Hello, again, Abbs?"

Abby smiled. "What can I say, Gibbs. I missed you."

The end.


End file.
